A Kiss in time
by crazyzombie
Summary: Not your classic boy meets girl story. I'd say a Archer meets Modern girl story. Just when they thought no more trouble come across their path, they thought wrong. Nothing had prepared our heroes for this...
1. Prolouge: A happy ending

A kiss in time

Prolouge

"It's funny, all my life I wanted a little respect..." Palethorn gasped out, the remains of the hovercraft crushing his body, flames engulfing outter parts of the machine, "And world domination of course..." His end was near, "For people to notice..." He reached in and took out some dynamite, he lit it with the remaining light he had in his cigar, "Well, they'll notice this..." Giving out one last cry he threw it to the ground, and so did he. There Palethorn lay, limp as a ragdoll and dead. Daniel Fortesque smiled with triumph, "Yes! You did it my friend! We've saved all of London! Well, some parts of it." Al Zalam said as he looked out from the skull and scratched his head. Dan walked over to the dynamite, he knelt over next to Palethorn's body to get a better look. Al took notice of the dynamite, "Run! Run my friend! That dynamite will explode any second now!" The genie retreated back into the skull, Dan screamed and ran to safety. An explosion knocked Dan off the rooftop in which he was running off of. Lucky for the both of them they had managed to grab hold of a ledge, with all his strength he pulled himself up. He now stood in a small part of what once was the Cathedral Spires, Dan looked over the ruins, _**I hope Kiya and the Professor are alright..**__._ he thought.  
"Don't worry my dear, I'm sure he's alright. We just need to look harder." An old, withered man's voice said. Coming from the stairs was The Professor Hamilton Kift, his head still bublous and seems to be in perfect condition. Following the old Scientist was Princess Kiya, the Egyptian beauty that has stolen Daniel's heart. The one whom he had fought this battle for, the one who he rescued from not only her eternal prison but the notorious Jack the Ripper, the one who was willing to help and wouldn't take "no" for an answer even if it was too dangerous. "S..Sir Daniel!" Kiya cried, Dan opened his arms out wide to embrace her, he walked towards his one and only. Kiya ran and jumped into his arms, then kissed him passionately. "Get a room you two..." Al joked. The Mummy let go, blushing slightly, "My apologies..." Dan caressed her beautiful black hair, "Mind him, he's just jealous." even without his lower jaw he seemed to speak fluently, almost. But they can understand him. The Professor patted the knight's back due to his height, "Time to go." he said. Kiya and Dan nodded, then followed him out the Cathedral. Goodbyes were exchanged, Al Zalam gave Daniel one last salute. "See you soon." he said. Dan smiled, "Yeah...and thanks for all your help." he turned to Kiya, "Are you ready?" she nodded, "Yes." They stepped into the sarcophagus, Kift and Al closed the lid, and the coffin went back down.

The Hall of Heroes

-

Megwyne and Imanzi sat there at the entrance with the others, it's been too long since Daniel went off to defeat Palethorn. Already most of them were worried for him. Suddenly, the doors opened. A man in his mid-thirties came in; he wore gold armour, he had hair black as raven's wings tied into a ponytail, a square jaw and chocolate brown eyes. Next to him was a young woman about nineteen, she had mocha-colored skin, hair black as ebony, eyes green as an emerald and she wore a long elegant Egyptian dress. Megwyne's breath was taken away, a girlfriend! Daniel had aquired a girlfriend! At long last! "Dan!" Everyone cried.  
"Where've ya been Dan man? We missed you!"  
"What's with the new armour?"  
"You get to go out _**AGAIN**_?! You must be a very lucky warrior."  
"Who's yer girlfriend, Fortesque?"  
"Tell us everything!"  
Kiya hid behind Daniel, he stepped forward. "Calm yourselves! All questions shall be answered soon." He looked over at Kiya, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Princess Kiya." She got out from behind Dan and waved hello. Imanzi greeted the Egyptian with a hug, "Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, Princess." "A Princess!? Jeez, who would've guessed you were a ladies man?" Woden commented, shocked from Kiya's particular title. "If I know the Captain, I know he did have the charm with the Royals." Canny Tim said with a smile, "How else was he to be the leader of the Royal Guard?" Kiya turned her attention to the sniper. He had a pale complexion, had chestnut brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and wore nothing but green. "I see you took notice of Tim." Dan said, "He and I have been best friends since childhood, notice his youthful appearance." "How old is he, exactly?" She asked. "He's fifteen years old. Well, if you don't count the other seven hundred..." Dan replied.  
"So he's the youngest of the Hall?"  
"Correct, the oldest would have to be Ravenhooves over there." He pointed to the centaur, whom was taking out his guitar and tuning it, "Don't tell him I said that."  
"What is he?"  
"A centaur."  
"I've never seen one, let alone heard of one before."  
"Trust me, this'll probably be the only one you'll ever meet. His kind, unfortunately died off centuries ago."

A celebration was later held, not just for Daniel's return but for his newfound romance with his Princess. They danced the night away, ate until their hearts were content, Kiya lost all shyness and made friends with everyone around her, even the stone gargoyle at the entrance. There she was with the girls the whole time, chatting and gossiping, exchanging secrets and stories. Yes, it was a fun time for all.

But all good parties must come to an end.

It was a breezy full-moon night, everyone was done partying for the day and decided to get some rest. Tim was kind enough to let her have his room for the night, he gladly led the way. His bedroom wasn't much. There wasn't any decoration, just a simple room with a simple bed and wardrobe. The walls were painted green and the floor was made with mahogany wood, there was also a huge window right that gave a beautiful view of the night sky by the bed. Speaking of the bed, the sheets were of course, green. Kiya took a good look at it, even if her eyelids were struggling to stay open. "It's lovely, but...where's the bed?" She asked. She was Ancient Egyptian, and of course they didn't have beds like that. Tim laughed, "Right there by the window. I know, it's all new to you, but please do get comfortable. I hope you have a good night's rest." he turned away to leave, but was stopped by Kiya. "Wait! And where will you sleep?" "Do not worry about me your highness, I'll be alright." he replied. Once he finally left, Kiya shut the door. She opened up his closet, in there was a bow-like device she had once seen Dan carrying around. Spare arrows were easy to recognize, seeing as though he left the quiver full of arrows in the closet. There was hardly any clothes too, all that she saw were simple green tunics. Nothing special, she closed it up and laid down on the bed. She tensed a bit, the feeling of the plush matress made her sigh in content. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. Her muscles relaxed, she pulled the warm covers over her body and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

Chapter 1

Life in the Hall of Heroes couldn't be better, having Kiya around made things more fun, especially for Megwyne and Imanzi, who were happy to have another woman in the Hall. Dan was also overjoyed to have come home; his eternal paradise. By tomorrow, he and his Princess will become one in holy matrimony. Dan was in the foyer making final arrangements for the ceremony, he was holding onto a scroll; also known as the checklist. He decided to go over it one last time;

_**Wedding checklist**_  
_**Cake [x]  
Decorations [x]  
Groomsmen [x]  
Best Man [x]  
Bridesmaids [x]  
Maid of honor [x]  
Reception [x]  
Wedding dress [ ?]**_

Dan chuckled to himself, Kiya told him not to check that one off so it remained unmarked. She must want it to be a surprise, like every bride should. Her previous engagement to the 80 year old Pharaoh Ramesses II made her mostly disappointed, having to be ripped and torn away from her family and friends and then forced to accompany him in the afterlife. But now that she was marrying Daniel, she seemed so happy. No, _**fortunate**_. Her death has made a great impact, she now had the opportunity to choose what she wanted to do with her afterlife. Choosing to marry Dan was one of her greatest decisions.  
"A little more to the left." Woden ordered. Apparently, Dirk Steadfast and Karl Stungard volunteered to help Dan with decorations. Funny how Woden stepped in when Dan had originally made Tim the wedding planner. Then again, the poor boy was under the weather today and could not fulfill his tasks, maybe this was temporary. Hopefully he'd be well enough tomorrow, he's been great help; the decorations, reception and even the cake couldn't be done without him. Surprisingly he made the cake by himself while the girls handled the other food. Dan never really knew his friend liked baking, this kind of made him seem more of a wimp than the other men thought.

Kiya didn't really need to stress in picking out a dress, Tim had already made hers after handing over her design. She was baffled to see a man sewing and doing the things women originally should do. It occurred to her that this was no longer Ancient Egypt a while back, she had to grow accustomed to this. Whether she liked it or not.  
She decided to take care of him today, he has been feverish since this morning, and she did want to show her appreciation to what he's been doing to make the wedding perfect for the lovely couple. Sneezing uncontrollably, coughing, and a high temperature sent him straight back to bed; he certainly wasn't happy to hear about that. Kiya went to her wardrobe (her room was finished a week after she first encountered the place.) and took out her medical kit. As good as she was in the art of embalming, medicine was one of many her talents.  
(A/N: If she were in the modern era, she'd be working in the medical field)  
After gathering supplies she went up to his room. There Tim was, laying in bed still wearing his dark green night clothes and kept warm by the covers. His face was pale, his cute nose slightly red, small traces of sweat could be spotted and his breathing was shallow. She sighed and approached the sickly Archer, "Good afternoon, Tim. How are you?" Tim turned to look at her, he tried to smile, "Hello Kiya, I'm fine thank you for asking."  
"No, you have a fever."  
"It's just a small fever, if I could just..." He tried to get off the bed but was stopped by Kiya.  
"Stay there, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to be moving around."  
"But I want to help them."  
"I'll do what I can, alright?"  
Tim only replied with a nod, Kiya walked out of the room and came back with a bowl of water. She took out a rag from her medical kit and folded it, she dipped it into the water; letting it soak, then carefully placed it on Tim's forehead. It was so nice and cool it made him sigh in content. Hopefully he'll get better soon.

The following morning took a turn for the worst; it started when Dan sent Bloodmonath to wake Tim up. He went to the Archer's room only to find him gone, he went into a panic and frantically searched every inch of the room. "Timmy-boy! This isn't funny, come out!" He said. But no sign of him. Under the bed? Highly doubt it. Closet? No, even his clothes were missing. Behind the curtain? Don't be asinine, like he'd hide behind a thick curtain. Dan and Ravenhooves went to see what all the ruckus was about. "What the hell is going on? Where's Tim?" Dan asked, eyeing the mess Bloodmonath had created. (He kinda flipped the bed over, threw the wardobe in another direction and ripped off the curtains.) "Gone." was all Blood could say. "But how? Only Dan can leave the Hall, how is this possible?" Ravenhooves asked. "Maybe he learned how?" Blood suggested. "Overnight?" Dan wondered, "That can't be it. Was the room in order when you came in?" Bloodmonath nodded in reply. "So it can't be a kidnapping, he's strong for a fifteen year old, I doubt he'd allow himself to be captured." Dan said.  
"Sorry to interupt, but we have a visitor." Megwyne poked her head in the room to look over the mess, "What happened?" "Tim's gone." Dan replied.  
"Gone? Was he kidnapped?"  
"Well, Bloodmonath created the mess while looking for him...so, no."  
"Then how could he have disappeared?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
"Now you've a best man missing, unless you have a replacement."  
"No, Tim knows me better than all of you and I made him a promise."  
"What can we do about the wedding?"  
"Put it on hold until we find him."  
"Shall I tell Kiya?"  
"Go on, I hope she'll understand."  
Megwyne nodded before leaving. Dan investigated as much as he could in the room while Ravenhooves and Bloodmonath clean up, sadly not a single piece of evidence that could explain the situation was found. They left the room and right there at the foyer was Death. Dan approached him with serious percaution, "H-hello...Mr. Death." He stammered. Death looked at Dan in the eye (literally) and smiled, "Ah, Sir Daniel Fortesque! Congratulations on your marriage to Kiya, I came by to drop off your wedding present-" "Do you know anything about Tim's disappearance?" Dan frantically asked. Death nodded his head, "Yes. He was sent back to the land of the living." Dan's heartbeat nearly stopped, "What?!"  
"I don't know how he was able to do it though..."  
"What the hell is he doing there?! His body is decomposed!"  
"I could track him down and possibly bring him back here."  
"Thad be nice, oh and about the marriage.."  
"Yes, what about it?"  
"I had it put on hold, at least until we find him."  
Kiya went up to Dan in her usual attire, she tapped him on the shoulder. Dan turned to see his fiance, she looked worried. "Meg told me everything." She said. Dan could only lower his head, Kiya kissed his cheek, "Don't worry my love, I'm sure wherever he's at, he's safe." Dan pulled her into a hug, "I hope so..."


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

Chapter 2

Tim's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry so he rubbed his eyes to get a better view of his surroundings. After rubbing and blinking a couple of times he looked around, he was sitting near a tombstone, he turned around to see it. "What tragedy! Whose is it?" he wondered. Carefully he read the text engraved to the stone;

_**Here lies Sir Timothy Faith Andrews  
**__**Born 1272 A.D.  
Died 1286 A.D.  
A legendary marksman of the Royal Battalion during the reign of King Joseph Peregrine, he single-handily smitten the fearful Lord Kardock;  
Right through the eye at 1000 yards away. He will be forever missed.**_

"Oh right...this is _my_ tombstone." Tim muttered. He got up, only to fall into a hole just by the tombstone. His grave. The coffin was still there, it was mahogany with a picture of a crossbow on the lid. The inside was green satin, a laced pure white pillow for his delicate head and there were rose petals scattered in every inch of the coffin. He was lucky enough to have all that comfort in or else he would've snapped his neck in two! Let's not forget that the hole wasn't really deep. With a light moan he rubbed his head lightly, being dead for almost a thousand years and all he needed to be cautious. Any hard movement might have one of his limbs torn off or he just might fall apart. Then it occurred to him; his appearance! He technically **IS **a rotting corpse, maybe full skeleton by now. No possible way his flesh would be well preserved. Then again, Kiya's skin was light blue and showed no signs of rot (like Captain Fortesque told him) so he may be lucky.  
He got out of the hole and even if it was dark and raining at the moment he could tell he wasn't wearing any clothes, but noticed all his skin was there and at the right color! A color of milk and honey mixed together was what it was when he was alive, it puzzled him how he still had it. Magic perhaps? He looked everywhere for a cover, going around in the nude really didn't bode well. He went back in the hole and ripped out the satin from the coffin and made himself a cloak with a nice big hood. It was too long to make a tunic and it would make him look a tad like Zarok, the old wicked sorcerer whom wore a long red tunic (Captain Fortesque often called him a woman since his tunic resembled a chambermaid's gown) and was particularly the reason why he and the Captain were dead. Tim exited the Graveyard and went straight to a village. It looked so odd, there were horse-less carriages with lights and they were fast!  
Speaking of lights, he could see huge lanterns, the flame wasn't going out surprisingly. The houses were more likely to be on the larger side, probably the size of the Hilltop Mausoleum! He saw that the path was clear, seeing that there was an alley on the other side. Pulling on the hood to cover his face he tried to run to the alley, halfway through he didn't notice that a horse-less carriage with two beady lights on the front had hit him. The impact only knocked him over, not enough to make him black out. A girl's scream caught his attention, "Oh my god! We hit somebody! Call 9-1-1!" She cried. _9-1-1? What's 9-1-1?_ Tim thought. "Oh my god Violet, you're right!" Another voice beamed, it was male. He looked to see two figures standing before him, then another came out of the carriage. Because of the heavy light he couldn't tell what those people looked like. The one called Violet took out a small device unknown to him from her overly decorated satchel. "Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance! Our car hit somebody and he needs help! Yes, we're near the Graveyard, please come quick!" She said to it. _A car? That's what that thingy is? _He wondered.  
For the past five minutes the boy continuously pressed against his chest, it was starting to annoy him..not to mention make him feel uncomfortable. If he didn't feel so paralyzed he would've smacked him senseless! Then, another carria-_**CAR**_ showed up, only it was really loud. Two large men in uniform came rushing over to him with an extended tray, picking him up they carefully placed him on it and took him inside the large car. The three people that were with him got in as well, and they began to move. Now that there was better lighting he could now see them, the boy had short black hair that covered his ears, he wore a bright red shirt and dark blue loose-fitting trousers. The one called Violet was utterly outrageous to behold, her hair was black as raven's wings and it touched her shoulders, she wore a bright pink corset (Or he assumed it was a corset) and a very short skirt with strange pattern. The last one was a girl, she was truly a beauty. Her dark brown hair was extremely long it went down to her ankles! There at the top of her head was a ridiculous and yet mysterious curl, it must be a part of her hair. She wore strange eyewear, a long green dress and a black choker. One of the men in uniform noticed he was moving his head, "You're awake! Stay with me, okay? You're going to be alright!" He said. Tim was confused, what was happening? Who were these people? Where are they taking him? Where was Captain Fortesque? Where was his crossbow? Why was he NAKED to begin with?!  
None of these questions seemed to matter, the car stopped and the men took him out and into a building, again the three people that hit him followed. Tim was placed into a strange table, and just like that, more people began showing up! Their clothes were so odd and there was lights everywhere he turned, the people shouting and yelling made him feel scared. One took out a weird-looking mask, they placed it onto his mouth before he could even scream and begin to panic. Suddenly, everything seemed to be fading to black. Had they poisoned him with magic? Was he dead again? He didn't know, all he remembered was seeing the brown haired girl holding his hand and telling him he was going to be alright.

**The Hall of Heroes**

Sir Dan paced around the room, waiting for Death to come back, Kiya sat by the window watching very closely. She sat up, "He's coming." The doors opened and just like Kiya said, Death came in. The other heroes went up to him as well as the couple. "Well, did you find him?" Imanzi asked, Death shook his head, "Afraid not Ms. Shongama, there had been so many souls to take care of I didn't have time to look for him." He took out a map, "But I do know that the deaths that prevented me from searching was coming from the same area. He could be there...I'm really not quite sure." "Well, at least you know where to look!" Stanyer concluded. "Can't I go down there and look?" Dan suggested. It didn't sound like a bad idea, everyone seemed to agree with the idea. "Well, I guess I could send you down there..." Death thought about it for a moment. Kiya stepped in, "If he goes, we all go."  
"Go back to the land of the living?" Megwyne was stunned.  
"Not bad! I had been meaning to go back down to the battlefield." Woden said.  
"I'm liking the idea!" Bloodmonath chimed in, holding his battleaxe.  
Kiya smiled, "All who wish to aid Dan say 'Aye'."  
"AYE!" everyone shouted.  
Dan smiled and crossed his arms, he gave Death a smug smile. "Ten against one." Dan said. They really couldn't tell, but Death smiled as well. "Alright, you may all go. I'll use my power to make you human, I don't want to reap souls that have been scared out of their minds." Ravenhooves stepped back, "Wait a second, when you said human...you don't mean me too, right?" Kiya gave the Noble a concerned look, "Yes, he ment all of us. Including you, if you really want to help that is."  
"I do but I refuse to be human."  
"Why not?"  
"It would be disrespecting my kind, even though they don't exist.."  
"It'll be until we find Tim, okay?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you have all my trust."  
Death got everyone into a circle, "When you get there, I'll take you to Troll's Head Tavern. I have someone there that'll help you blend in with the crowd." Stanyer scratched his head, "Blend in? Why?" "You see, the world has changed. They no longer use carriages or live in cottages or use swords. You'll see in a moment." Death replied as he prepared his sythe. With a single slash there came upon a bright light that consumed our heroes, they were gone before they knew it.


	4. Chapter 3: New world

Chapter 3

Tim had once again awakened, he saw a woman in strange uniform holding a sharp object filled with liquid and she a wore weird cap and mask. An Occult! She might be sacrificing him to Satan as some sort of ritual! He immediately began to panic once she took notice of him, "N-no! Stay back! Get away from me!" He tried backing away but his head hit a wall, making him wince in pain. He saw that he was no longer wearing the cloak but some sort of odd tunic. He had a strange tube on his arm and reached to remove it, but was stopped by the woman in uniform. "Please sir, don't touch that." She calmly said, taking out a wooden plank she approached him. "Can you please tell me your name?" She asked. Tim shook his head and covered half of his face like a frightened child, which was obvious since he was scared out of his mind and had absolutley no idea what's happening. "It's okay sweetheart you can trust me... my name is Cheryl, now tell me your name." she said, reaching her gloved hand to stroke his head. Trembling, he removed the covers from his face, "Tim...my name is Tim." "There you go! That wasn't so bad was it?" Cheryl smiled as she wrote on her clipboard, "Now could you tell me what happened?" Tim replied with a nod, "I was in my room, apparently I had a fever and my friend's wedding was tomorrow so I tried to get some rest. I woke up in the Graveyard next thing I knew it, then I got hit by that car thingy or whatever you sorcerers call it." Cheryl looked at her patient dumbfounded, sorcerers? Was he from another world or something? Sighing she continued to write on her clipboard as he told his tale. "Do you have any family? Close friends maybe?" She asked. Tim nodded, "Yes, Captain Fortesque is my friend. But I don't have a family anymore, my parents died in a fire..."  
"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear about that."  
"I know, I try to cope with losses."  
"Who is Captain Fortesque?"  
"Daniel Fortesque; my childhood friend, he took me in after my parents died."  
"Do you know where he is right now?"  
"Back at home, he's probably worried about me."  
Cheryl finished writing, "Alright. I'll have Dr. Theodore come up to check on you, so for now don't mess with the tube." She left the room and went off to find the doctor. She found him checking on the people that hit Tim with their car earlier this evening, all seemed to be freaking out. The brunette saw Cheryl and got up from her seat, "Nurse Cheryl, there you are! Is he going to be okay?" She gleefully nodded, "He's going to be just fine, he's only got a minor bump in his head, don't worry. Your vehicle didn't hit him too hard to create any brain damage."

Dr. Theodore grinned, "And I suppose you'd like me to check on him?" Cheryl nodded before sitting next to the brunette. Theodore left them in a good fifteen seconds flat. "What are your names?" Cheryl asked. "Akina..." said the Brunette, "Violet" the other said, "Knave" the boy said. "Well, you three did the right thing in calling 9-1-1, but let me ask you...did any of you have anything to drink?" Cheryl looked suspiciously at Knave and Violet, whom told Theodore that they were in the front while Akina sat in the backseat. The two tried not to look guilty, sure they went to the club and had a couple shots of Vodka and Tequila at home but they certainly weren't drunk, only a slight buzz and they could still drive. "Funny you should mention...okay don't tell our parents but we sort of had a couple shots at home before hitting the club." Knave explained, trying to look the least bit innocent. Cheryl, knowing that teens really shouldn't be drinking was certainly not amused. She looked over at Akina, "And did you have any of that?" Violet interuptted, "She was way too chicken to drink a simple margarita!" Akina glared at Violet with pure hatred, "Because I can't stand the taste of alcohol, and I'd only drink Margaritas if there isn't any alcohol in it!" The Nurse got up from her seat, "Akina, would you like to see him? The one you hit?" "Sure, the least I can do is apologize." Akina got up as well. Cheryl looked at the remaining two, "I hope you're sober enough to walk home, I'm going to have Theo call your parents immediately." They left Violet and Knave behind, it occurred to them that the rest of their evening was NOT going to be fun.  
Theodore and a couple of other nurses held Tim down, so far nothing was working to keep him calm. He was screaming and kicking at them, making so much noise it'll probably wake up the ones trying to get some rest. All they wanted was some of his blood so they could run tests but the moment he heard it he began panicking, shouting "Vampires!" they tried speaking to him, putting the mask on him again and even showing him the needle didn't work. "Captain!HELP ME!" Tim screamed at the top of his lungs, hot tears escaping his eyes, struggling from the nurses' grips. Just when the nurses were about to give up, Theodore added his additional strength to keep him down only long enough to get a blood sample, after spotting a vein he quickly injected him with the needle, this made Tim scream even louder than before. Just by the sound of his scream, you can easily tell he was scared out of his mind and was in pain due to the needle. Once they got some blood, Theodore sent the nurses away. He looked at Tim, how old was he? He seemed to be like a six year old judging by the hissy fit he just threw. This obviously was no ordinary teenager, this one was much different than the other ones he's encountered. Unlike all the other boys who were actually much tougher and bulkier this one was dangerously thin and looked as weak as a daisy in the way of a steamroller.  
Akina and Cheryl came in the room, there they found Tim, still on the bed. He covered his entire body with the sheets and was shaking like a leaf. They saw Theodore with a blood sample, "What happened in here? Is he alright?" Cheryl gave the doctor a worried look. "We tried to get some of his blood but he went into a panic, I've never seen anything like it." Theodore replied, sighing he took the sample and a clipboard full of information with him as he left the room again. Akina went towards the poor, scared and utterly miserable boy. She reached out her hand to pull the covers off of him, she carefully removed them so she could see his face. "Please...leave me." Tim whimpered, still in a state of fear from his traumatic episode. "No. It's okay, I won't hurt you." She said. He sat up, his arm was bandaged, the needle had left an ugly mark behind. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" she asked, Tim shook his head. "I have a room for you, I can take you home with me if you want." Akina offered. _I do wish to leave of this Insane Asylum now that she mentions it..._He thought. "Is it going to be a yes or a no?" Akina was willing to wait, Tim had already made up his mind the second she said "home". He pulled her into a hug, "Yes! A thousand times, yes! I thank you most dearly for your kindness milady. I'm forever in your debt." Akina was taken back by his comment, who in the hell even uses Old English anymore? She's only seen that in Shakespeare plays and movies set in the Medieval times. Maybe he was some insane wanker that lived in a Renaissance Fair his entire life and never knew anything about the real world, it's like he was trapped in another time period. "Okay...? Then I guess we can leave tomorrow, the Doctor needs to run some tests." Akina said. Cheryl brought up a wheelchair, "He can leave now if he wants, only because I'm being nice." Tim agreed to that, Akina and the Nurse carefully set him on the wheelchair. Surprisingly he was very light for someone his age, maybe this was a medical problem? Cheryl put a blanket on his lap since it was cold outside, "We'll give you a call when we've finished running tests." "Thank you miss." Tim said. Without another word, they left the room.

-

Dan's eye opened. He and Kiya were back at the tomb in Kensington Museum. He saw his fiance grabbing two Egyptian daggers from a treasure chest that lay nearby. She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh good you're awake."She was indeed living but had the bandages and red boots on, her waistline was still the same and her skin was better than ever. Dan looked at himself, he was wearing his gold armour and his flesh was all there. "Wow! I mean...this...! Wow! I never knew Death could do that!" Dan was amazed to see that he had flesh on his bones. Kiya smiled, "Let us go, the others are waiting for us. Taking him by the hand plus a torch they exited the tomb. It didn't take them too long to leave, but once out they found Death standing by one of the grand doors. He had already gathered the heroes, they had cloaks on for some reason. Megwyne and Imanzi were trying to help Ravenhooves adjust to his new legs, but that didn't go too well. "With some physical therapy you'll be just fine." Death said to the Noble, whom was trying to gain balance. Dan and Kiya approached them, Meg and Imanzi were the first to greet the Egyptian, "Can you believe this!? We're human again!" Megwyne squealed. "Oh I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Kiya seemed to agree. Death eyed their clothes, "Well...those cloaks were the least I can do. I'm no tailor, but I'm sure you'll find something to wear eventually. Now follow me and I'll take you to Troll's Head." "Troll's Head tavern is STILL standing after all those centuries, I'm amazed." Woden said. "Heh, it's a new century, I bet the place has changed." Stanyer commented. "Correct you are Iron Hewer, the place had to be renovated a couple times during these past years." Death sighed.  
While leading them to the Tavern, Dan spotted an odd object, it was small and there was a bright light coming from it, words were enscripted. "Amazing..! A glowing tablet!" Dan gasped. "Lemme see!" Karl shoved Dan to get a better look, "Well I'll be damned." "There are more of them inside that weird looking cottage." Dirk pointed out. Death saw the three men lagging behind, "Come, we're almost there. You'll have time to fool around later." Nodding their heads they caught up with the group. It was dark outside, lanterns all over the place to guide them, they saw some women in provocative outifits and men wandering the streets, some with a woman by their side.  
Finally they reached the Tavern, it was bigger than the last time they saw it, which was about...900 years ago. Death knocked on the door of the Tavern and a man's head poked out, "Deathy! I see you brought some friends with ya, eh? Gonna give them a good time? You know what I mean?" Death frowned, "No, this is serious Steven. One of them is missing, I'd like to speak with Al Zalam." Dan shot up at the name, "Al?!" Steven opened the door, "Sorry, didn't know this was serious, Al's in the back." Death led them through the crowd, most guests were either drunk or drunkly singing on the stage. Of course the stage was new, they've never seen it before. They stopped, Death stood in front of a door. He knocked on it and a voice came from the other side, "Who is it?" "Al, this is Death. I brought some people." they heard footsteps, the door opened and there Al stood, he was human size and he couldn't tell who were the people in the cloaks, the hoods prevented him from recognizing their identity, "Aw hell, you didn't send an occult after me did you?" Al asked, judging by the sound of his voice, you can easily tell he was tired. Dan knew that he was never one for being woken up from his slumber, he removed his hood, "Al! It's me, Daniel! Remember?"

Al's eye widened, "Fortesque, my friend! Look at you! All human and such, I can now tell you brought the whole group with you. Let's see..there's Woden.." Woden removed his hood. "Then there's Stanyer.." Each time Al called out a name the person he mentioned removed the hood so he could see their faces, "And I'm guessing the small fry right there is Canny Tim, eh?" Kiya removed her hood, "Watch what you say Al, I'm actually a bit _taller_ compared to him." Al took one gigantic step back, "Sweet Allah! My apologies Kiya, I didn't know, it's been 200 centuries since I last saw you." he scanned the group, "I guess Tim is shyer than I thought, he's actually hiding!" Dan looked at his friends worriedly, then back at Al. "He's not here."  
"Ehi? Not here?"  
"He's disappeared."  
"What?! Since when?!"  
"Since this morning, Death said he might've turned up here."  
"Now that you mentioned it, I did see someone with a green hood wandering about in the Graveyard this Evening. It could be Tim, I'm not sure..."  
"That's all?"  
"Oh and I think he got hit by a car or something."  
"So you're saying that the person you saw that could possibly be him, got hit by a..a..what was it again?"  
"A car, a 2010 Toyota Camry."  
"What's a car?"  
"Oh right...forgot, you're all from the Middle Ages, excluding Kiya."  
Death stepped in, "I can't track him down, I have too much to do. So I agreed on letting them become human and search for him. We still don't know how he managed to leave..." Al crossed his arms, "And you're dumping them on me? I'm a Dijn, not a Nanny." Bloodmonath gritted his teeth at that smug comment, he wasn't a child or anything! "This is a new century Al, they don't have any knowledge about the current Modern Era. That's why I want you to watch out for them, you're the only one they know who has lived for thousands of years and is in touch with the new." Death explained. Al sighed, "Alright..how long will this be?"  
"Until they find him."  
"What?! Look, he could be anywhere, this village has gotten much bigger over the years. It's not even a village anymore, it's a city!"  
"It's not too big you know."  
"Yeah, but have you been noticing all those freaky deaths going around?"  
"Of course, I AM Death, I collect the souls of the deceased. I should know."  
"He may be lost in a potiently dangerous area!" Kiya worried said.  
Dan frowned at Al, the Dijn stared at them nervously, making up his mind and deciding what he should do. Well, the only option was keep an eye on them and he technically was talking with Death. He had no other choice, "I'll take them off your hands."


	5. Chapter 4: Discoveries

Chapter 4

Akina stood outside the Hospital with Tim, whom had fallen asleep in the wheelchair. _Man, he's real prone to sleeping...is he always like this? _She wondered, giving him a passing glance before taking out her cell phone and dialing the number for a cab. Violet and Knave came towards her, "Hey! Need a ride home?" Knave asked. Akina shook her head, "Sorry, I already called a cab. Plus, I don't want to be a witness when you guys hit another person." Violet gritted her teeth, "Right..." Violet then took notice of Tim, she poked him lightly,  
"Where do you think he came from?"  
"I dunno, a traveling carnival? He spoke to me, it was Old English, who uses it anyhow?"  
"Whatever, see you 'round four eyes."  
"See you too attention whore."  
Giving one final glare, Violet and Knave went off to get their car. Akina took out her phone again, "7:48..." she looked back at Tim, "I wonder if anybody'll recognize him.." The cab pulled up just as she put the phone away. The window rolled down, the driver looked every inch of a stubborn man. "Where to toots?" the cigarette he puffed on let out a foul stench, a cloud of the smoke masked Akina's face. She wafted it into another direction, "Mauna Loa Ave." The driver looked up and down at Akina, "Get in." he said. Akina carefully took Tim into her arms, with one hand she opened the door and put him in. She entered the vehicle after that. The driver started the car and drove until the Hospital was out of sight. "So, who's the kid?" He asked. "His name is Tim, a car hit him earlier.." She replied. The driver began to laugh, the cigarette almost falling out of his mouth,  
"That's funny."  
"No it isn't."  
"Not that sweet cheeks, it's funny how he managed to survive!"  
"The car didn't hit him too hard."  
"So he's yer brother?"  
"Not really..."  
"Cousin? Boyfriend? A Friend?"  
"None of those."  
"So he's a stranger?"  
"I guess you can say that."  
"Let me tell you something Darlin', you did the right thing to help 'im out and give 'im shelter. But all looks are decievin' and if you're not careful enough he just might come at you like a crouching tiger stalkin' a gazelle."  
"Oh um..thank you for the advice, I'll remember that."  
The cab stopped in front of a large house, it was quite grand, many fine décor and beautiful plantlife spread all over. The driver gasped lightly, "You live here? So this means...you're Derek's daughter?!" Akina nodded and picked Tim up again, everyone knew her Father, Derek Kurosagi. He was a travel agent for a high paying company, he never pays attention to her though. "Yep." She pulled out some money and gave it to him. Exiting the cab she covered the boy a bit more with the blanket Nurse Cheryl had given him. Walking towards the front door she glanced at him again, _Where did you come from?_ She thought. Opening the doors and entering the house she saw her father on the computer. Like usual. _I guess things never do change_. She went upstairs to the guest room, there she set Tim down on the bed.

Al had no idea what he had gotten himself into, he literally has to keep a close eye on the Hall of Heroes (Well, if you don't count the one currently missing). He was lucky that they had self control, if they wanted to know what something was he or she would simply just ask. So far he's been answering many questions, most talking about the appliances and current technology. Al was in the kitchen of his home having a nice, cool drink when he heard his TV turn on. "Looks like they've found the TV." he sighed. Putting down his drink he went to the Living Room to see who discovered it. It was Dan, he was holding the remote and was frantically trying to turn it off, "How do you make it stop?!" He asked. Al chuckled to himself, he took the remote from his hands and pressed the power button; the TV turned off. "Jeez Al, do you use magic for everything?" Dan wondered. "No, this is just modern science. There's a huge difference between them." Al replied, setting the remote by the TV, "It's pretty hard adjusting to modern life, huh?"  
"Yeah, everything's changed."  
"Like Winston said, new world but same old problems."  
"How is Winston by the way?"  
"He's just fine, lately he's been keeping watch of the Graveyard."  
"The Graveyard!? That's where you last spotted Tim!"  
"I told you, I _**thought**_ I saw him. I wasn't able to determine that, he was wearing a hood."  
"Maybe Winston knows something."  
"You can ask tomorrow, right now try to get some sleep."  
"Sure, it's been a tough day...cancelling the wedding and all..."  
Dan bid the genie goodnight before walking off to his room. The room he and his friends were staying in was big enough to fit all of them, each bed was different with colored sheets. His was silver with a gold trimming, since it was a King sized bed, Kiya took one side of the bed. Everybody else's was Queen size. "What did you guys find?" Dan asked. " I found a storage called a refridgerator, it's supposed to keep food cool." Megwyne said. "Remember that glowing tablet we saw? Your genie friend said it was called an iPad and it could tell you everything you wanted to know!" Karl said. "Everything? You think it might help us track Tim down?" Dan asked. "That's what he asked! But Al said no." Dirk replied. Dan sighed, there goes an easy way to find him. He climbed into bed with Kiya, "And what did you find?" "I found a tub of water outside, he said it was called a hot tub." Kiya tapped her fingers together, still wondering what purpose it served. All turned off the lights and no second later they went to sleep, obviously it had been a tough day for them.

The next morning Tim found himself in another bed, _Oh great...this girl can teleport._ He looked under the covers to find the odd tunic still on him, better then being naked. Tim saw that the door was open, getting off the bed he walked towards it, what scared him then was to find the brunette he met yesterday standing right in front of him. She appeared to be wearing uniform, she held one identical to hers in her hands, "Good morning! I came up here to give you your clothes." "Oh..um..t-thank you milady. That's very generous of you." Tim accepted the uniform, she closed the door to give him privacy. While getting dressed he noticed that the clothes she brought him were more on the abnormal side. The trousers were a tad baggy and had a weird design on them, there was a short robe with a symbol on it, the shirt was pure white with a noose on it. The noose was made with silk, it felt nice but no way was he putting it on. He looked in the mirror with the uniform on (except for the noose), he might not admitt it but he didn't look half bad in them. The trousers were black and the robe was maroon, not his colors of choice though, he'd much rather prefer green or brown. Mostly green. The girl barged in, "You ready?" she looked up and down at him, "Where's your tie?" Tim pointed to the noose, "You mean the silk noose right there?"  
"Noose? It's called a tie. Ever heard of it?"

"No, I have not."  
"Do you want me to help you put it on?"  
"I'd very much appreciate it."  
She picked up the tie and procceeded to put it on him, "My name's Akina in case you forgot."  
"Akina...what a lovely name."  
"Thanks, most say it's kind a weird but hey, it was my Mum's idea."  
"I don't find it weird at all, imagine having a name like Zarok!"  
"That is pretty weird!"  
"Captain...oh my all the names he called him...always ended up chasing us."  
"So who's this Captain guy you keep talking about? Does he even have a name?"  
"It's Daniel. He and I have been friends since childhood."  
"That's nice, where did you and Daniel live? You look like you don't live around these parts."  
"I've lived here my whole life, most of my days were spent at the castle."  
"Gallowmere Castle?"  
"Why yes! How did you know that?"  
"I'm just saying, that place..."  
"What is it?"  
"That place nearly burned to the ground back in 1386, I'm surprised you actually lived in it's ruins without any knowledge of the real world."  
"Hold on a second...what year is this?"  
"2012, why?"  
"Oh no...no..no this can't be!"  
Akina moved so Tim could get up and start pacing around the room. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't understand, I'm not from your time!" He said, getting more worried than ever. "Um..come again?" Akina was really starting to get uncomfortable, is this guy insane or something? "Okay, let's start with the basics. How old are you?"  
"15..."  
"Okay, now what year were you born in?"  
"1272."  
"Be honest, what year were you born in?"  
"1272."  
"You're not making this up are you?"  
"No..."  
"How do I know you're not making this up?"  
"Maybe the name Daniel Fortesque ring a bell?"  
"The legendary?"

"Yes."  
"Rubbish, I know everything there is to Daniel. Tell me something I possibly don't know about him."  
"He was the first to die in the Battle of Gallowmere. I saw it happen, he was struck with an arrow made by Centuars. I killed the man who did it by shooting him in the eye at exactly 1000 yards away."  
"With what...?"  
"A crossbow."  
"And when was that?"  
"1286."  
"How do you..?"  
"I was Captain Fortesque's second-in-command."  
"Then you- you are..!"  
"Canny Tim? Why yes, I am."  
"But that's impossible! He- I mean **you** were the first to die! You fell at the first volley of arrows!"  
"It was all a lie. The History books are lying to you."  
Akina shook her head, she honestly cannot believe she was talking to a legendary marksman of King Peregrine's Royal Army! She quickly did the math, if he was born in 1272 and he's somehow still alive in 2012 that would make him 915 years old or something..  
(A/N; Do the math for me, I suck.)  
But it was quite confusing, he said he was 15 but really he's much older than that. Maybe he just doesn't know. "This can't be right. How are you still alive? No man can live for 900 years!" Akina yelled. "Well, I did die in the war...that was in 1286." Tim put a finger near his lips to think about it. "Okay, I believe you now!" Akina said, not wanting to do anymore Math.  
"Oh...I thought we'd still be determining my age."  
"We haven't any time for that! I have to go to school pretty soon."  
"School? Girls can go to school now?"  
"What? You expect me to stay here and play nurse maid?"  
"Oh no! Not at all! I'm sorry, everything is just so new to me."  
"Yeah, being dead for that long...that reminds me, how do you still have all your flesh? It was supposed to rot away."

"That's what I'm trying to find out."  
Akina got up from her seat, she brushed her skirt a bit and went to the door, "Well come on. Our bus'll be here shortly." Tim looked at her, "I'm going to school? But I've already finished my education. I've already learned to read and write, not forgetting to count of course!" "Those are Medieval standards, you really need to get a taste of modern standards." Akina said, grabbing him by the hand and taking him downstairs to the Kitchen. Tim blushed lightly, this was the first time a girl had held his hand. His heart was starting to pace faster than normal, what was this sorcery?  
She let go of him and gave him a bag with two straps, it was blue with metal things hanging out. "This is called a backpack, it's supposed to hold all your stuff together. These metal things are zippers, they open up a lot of things. The zipper of your pants is a good example, and might I add you forgot to pull it up." she giggled as Tim looked down to see it open, he blushed even more, "How do I pull it up?!" "Let me do it." She said. Grabbing the zipper carefully she pulled it up, Tim examining carefully, _That's how it's done? Simple enough!_ Akina got up again and got her backpack, it was purple with minor flower design on it. "You ready?" She asked. "I haven't ate yet..." Tim said, hearing his stomache growl. "Okay. Let me fix something up for you." Akina smiled and went to the fridge.


	6. Chapter 5: Out with the old

Chapter 5

Dan sat at the table with his comrades, the meal they were served looked different. Not the usual bread with Ale, but two strips of red meat and egg. He poked at the meat, "Hey Al, what's this?" "It's called bacon. They come from pigs." Al replied, he had finished his meal and is washing his plate as well as cleaning the rest of the kitchen. He saw that the rest were also confused by the meal and some only touched the egg, but not the bacon. Dan picked it up, he looked at it, _Don't knock it until you've tried is what Mum always said..._Dan took a bite of it. It was crunchy and somewhat tender, "Not bad." Once they saw Dan eating it they too had some. Al smiled and took care of the plates once empty.  
After breakfast they went to their room to put some proper clothes on if they want to "blend in" with the crowd. Dan seemed comfortable in denim jeans and a baggy t-shirt, "I've never felt this free since I was little!" he said, feeling quite happy about the new outfit. "I can tell why moderns have to wear it, it's so comfy." Megwyne said as she slipped on her blouse, it was electric blue with little thunderbolts printed on it. It was odd for her to be wearing pants at first, thankfully she got used to them the second after putting it on. Kiya hugged herself, the dress she wore made her feel light as a feather. The dress was red with white stripes, the straps were thin and the skirt reached down to her knees. Imanzi immediately fell in love with her jeans, "Much better then wearing a skirt!" Al came in after they got ready, "Okay, we'd better start looking. We'll stay together, I don't want any of you wandering off. Last thing we need is searching for another lost hero."

The bus didn't take too long to show up, Tim was a bit nervous. It may be a bit awkward, usually a person's education would be finished up at the age of 13. 15 year olds were either in the Army or working the fields, he chose the Army. Akina stood by his side, "Don't be scared, it'll be fine. I promise." She went in first and sat down on one of the seats, Tim followed and sat by her. Throughout the entire ride to school the other passengers (mostly the girls) wouldn't stop staring at him. "They're looking at me.." he whispered, Akina smiled a bit. "You're a new student of course they'll want to look at you." she said. When they got off the bus he was met with more stares, which made him extremely uneasy. An area with people his age and probably older was new, he actually started feeling better. "Where do we go?" he asked. "Well, most new students are given a tour around the school, I'd personally give you a tour but sadly the Administration won't allow it. Someone will be over shortly to get you." she explained, a little worried about leaving him behind. He's a lost puppy, who longs to find his owner and to return home. But now he had to keep a low profile, not mention his past.  
Tim sat down at the fountain just by the cafeteria , Akina turned to face him one last time. "One more thing..." she took out a piece of paper and gave it to him. "I swiped this from the Nurse's office last night, I was going to use it but I guess you need it more than I do." Tim accepted the paper and read it;  
_**  
Medical Excuse**_

Date: 5/12/12

_**Please excuse **__**Timothy Faith Andrews **__**  
from  
[ ]Work  
[x]School  
[ ]Other: _**_

Reason: [ ] Pain [ ] Illness [ ] Injury  
[x] Other: _**Laryngitis**_

_**From: **__**Dr. Alfred Theodore **__** To: **__**Gallowmere High Administration **__**  
**__**  
**__**X. **__**Dr. Alfred Theodore **_

"What's Laryngitis?" he asked, glancing at the note then back up at Akina.__"It's the inflammation of the larnyx." Being given a confused look she sighed and massaged her temples, "It makes you lose your voice. So when the person comes to see you give him or her the note." A loud noise went off, Tim reacted by covering his ears with his hands, "What is this sorcery?" "That's the five minute bell, I have to go. Just one thing, whatever you do...don't talk." Akina warned him before heading off to her first hour. He was now left alone, school bag next to him and just about ready to wander off. A boy about his age showed up; he had blonde hair, eyes like a blue diamond, freckles and a pair of round glasses. He wore the exact same unifrom as he did and carried two heavy looking textbooks. "You must be the new student they told me about, pleased to finally meet you. I'm James Hamilton Kift, and I will be giving you a tour around the school." Tim could've sworn he had heard the name "Kift" before but he just couldn't remember. James held out his hand after introduction, "And your name?" No answer. Tim nervously shook his hand then gave him the note. James read it carefully, "Laryngitis? Oh I'm sorry.." he read it again while adjusting his glasses, "Timothy...is it?" Tim nodded his head lightly with a bright smile. "Well then, introductions are now out of the way so let's begin our tour." he walked right past him, Tim picked up his school bag and got up to follow him but there was so much weight applied to the bag and his weak body made him fall into the fountain. A loud _SPLASH!_ Made James turn around to see the poor boy wet, "Timothy! Are you alright?!" Tim shook his head. His entire body hurt from the impact, his back hurt the most. James helped him up, "Oh dear, then I guess we'll begin our tour with a trip to the Nurse's Office." Unfortunately it was windy out today and that left Tim freezing, almost at the brink of catching a deadly cold or worse, Pneumonia. James lend him his maroon jacket as soon as he noticed him freezing. They reached a building that was a couple yards away from the fountain, James held the door for him. Tim nodded his head as a "thank you" before going in.  
James went to the front desk and rung a bell, a plump old woman with scarlet red hair and brown eyes showed up. "Good Morning James!" She cheerfully said. Tim smiled to himself, _Her attitude reminds me of...well...me!_ "Gladys, I have a new student with me." James made a gesture to the soaked boy. "Oh my goodness, bring him over here!" Gladys opened the door to her office, Tim and James went in. "Oh my...oh my...sit down young man, I'll get a thermometer so I can check your temperature." She said. Tim sat down on one of the cots. _These beds are much like the ones back in my time...only they had more fluff to it. Oh how I long for that time..._Tim thought, his head hung low. Gladys brought up a device, "Open your mouth please." Tim obeyed and allowed whatever that thing was in. He was sure whatever she was doing she had it under control, "You seem to be a little off. Now don't you worry sweetie, I'll whip up some hot tea and bring in warm clothes. Okay?" "Thank you so much Gladys, you're a life saver." James said. The woman smiled and went to fetch those items. "That's Nurse Gladys, the school nurse. She moved here from an old hospital in North Carolina to Gallowmere, she loves helping teens like us out. We see her as more of a Mother than a simple school nurse and on Fridays, she and the cafeteria ladies make an entire batch of pumpkin pies, though sometimes I wonder where they get all those pumpkins to make them." It occurred to Tim that only the Pumpkin Witch of Pumpkin Gorge can come up with a mass produce of delicious pumpkins, or maybe this was just him, he doubt she'd still be alive. The nurse came back with a cup of tea and a fresh pair of clothes, "Here you are sweetheart, drink up and then get dressed." she said. James gave her a hug, "Thanks again, how can we repay you?"  
"No need for a reward James, I only want to see him happy and healthy."  
"You always thought of others before yourself."  
"That's how my Mama raised me."  
Tim quietly sipped his tea, _Pumpkin Spice_..._my very favorite tea._ After finishing that he took the clothes and got changed in the restroom. He would've undressed in front of them but if it weren't for Gladys he would've died of embarassment. The clothes fit exactly like the previous ones, they were like his leather gloves. He and James bid Gladys farewell and continued on with the tour.

Dan was exhausted, he'd been asking every bystander if they've seen Tim anywhere. Just to prevent any confusion, he didn't mention his name but described him, "About 6''2, 100 lbs, pale, girlish figure and haircut, blue eyes and brown hair." is what he told them. The female bystanders kept asking him for a phone number, he didn't know what it was. But they were willing to help. He sat by a bench, he and his friends were at a place called a Mall. From what he had heard from Al, it's like a market only most of the items in stock were clothes. Kiya sat by him with a cup in her hand, "Dan, you must try this! It's called a soda, it tastes better than Ale."  
"What can be better than Ale?"  
"Please try it."  
"You're too sweet."  
Dan saw Kiya take out a stick from her bag and put it on the soda. "Here."  
He took a sip of it from the straw, he felt a bubbly sensation burn his tongue a bit.  
"**HOLY SHIT MY FUCKING TONGUE IS ON FIRE!**" He shouted. Kiya couldn't help but laugh, granted it's happened to her already but she certainly wasn't expecting him to panic. Dan scrambled to find water or something to get rid of the burn. The people who watched this laughed uncontrollably, one teenager took out their iPhone and videotaped it. The video was just Dan screaming and running around, trying to find water. Once Dan calmed down, the people who watched him walked off. Woden and Stanyer rushed to see what happened, "What did you do?" "I drank this thing called soda." he replied. Stanyer chuckled, "I already drank some of that earlier, it was sort of fresh when you first sipped it."  
Woden crossed his arms, "Enough of that childish act, any progress so far?" Dan shook his head. Kiya stepped in, "I met this girl, Violet I think her name was...she said she did see Tim." "What did she say?" Megwyne asked, also stepping into the discussion. "She said that she and her boyfriend, Knave and another girl were driving their car to a nightclub when..." she cleared her throat, "Their car hit him." Dan could've gasped in horror and probably fall to his knees screaming like a deranged four year old but he didn't know exactly what damage can occur if somepne was hit by this 'car'. Al, who had been paying close attention did not like how this was going, "Many people who are hit by a car can either die, suffer brain damage or worse." That was what made Dan freak out, not as much as he did when Kiya went missing in Whitechapel.  
That was one of the many horrible experiences he didn't need to go through again. But sadly it has, only it was a new world and it's his best friend that's missing, the differnce was that in Whitechapel the people knew where Kiya went and it took him up to 2 hours to find her. Here, no one knew where he was and it's already been a day since their search began, a gut-wrentching feeling came upon him. Usually when he gets that sense it fortells a bad fortune that is sure to happen, he's had it a couple times; The start of the Gallowmere Battle, Nearly getting buried and burned alive in the ruins of Gallowmere Castle, being chased by a Jabberwocky, almost falling off a pirate ship, escaping Zarok's lair, Whitechapel and getting out of the Cathedral Spires. Horrible experiences they were.  
"What else did Violet tell you?" Dan asked, scared about Tim's safety. "She said that they took him to a Hospital and the girl that was with her took him home afterwards, he's just fine." Kiya said. Dan sighed in relief, god bless the girl who took him in. He would love to meet her and thank her dearly for her deed. But now he had to look for this girl, she must have Tim with her! The good thing is that they knew he was safe.

James and Tim just finished their tour, they went back to the fountain, where they started. "Well that was by far one of the best tours I've given! Most boys I show around are rude and highly immature, you're not like them are you?" James asked. Tim shook his head.  
"Yeah, I've never seen a guy with a middle-ages haircut before so you must be a nice person."  
_Nod._  
"Have you lived here your entire life?"  
_Nod._  
"So you've never been out the country?"  
_Nod._  
"That sucks, being cooped up in the same place.."  
_Shake._  
"Huh? You don't mind being here?"  
_Shake.  
_"That's actually not very shocking, I've met a couple of girls here that have never left Gallowmere."  
James began to walk away, "If you have any questions you can find me in the library or science labs. I showed them to you so you can't be lost." James and Tim waved each other goodbye just as the final bell to go home went off.

Akina just got out of her piano class and ran out the building to find him. Hopefully he hadn't wandered off or none of those jerks got to him. She made her way to the crowd, there was so many people around that she almost got crushed by them, especially from those bulky football players. Akina was almost out, she can see Tim from a distance, he was sitting there by himself, looking helpless and lonely or better known as an easy target. Once she finally got out, she literally ran towards him. Tim smiled and got up from where he sat and right there he was met with a hug from Akina. He started feeling odd again, a kind warmth had grown in his heart and it was beating fast again. She broke the hug and checked him, "How was the tour? School's over, so you can speak now." "Oh my goodness Akina, it was one of the best tours I've ever had! I met very nice people, so I think I might like it here." Tim excitedly told her everything he had seen and everyone he had met. Akina rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you liked it. Because that was our last day of School. We don't start a new year until September 10th."  
"Last? So we're off for 3 months...back in my time we only had a couple weeks."  
"Yeah, that was for the peasant kids. You were in the royal house with Dan so..."  
"We spent our summers training to become knights...well HE did. I wanted to be an Archer."  
"And look where that path took you."  
"If I were a knight..."  
"Your situation would be 13x worse."  
Akina grabbed his hand and led him out the school, "Aren't we going home?" Tim asked. "No, I need to get you a phone so I can have a better chance of contacting you." Akina replied.


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams and Memories

Chapter 6

Akina finished fixing up her nightgown, buying Tim a cell phone was like bloody murder, he literally picked out a punch of them and it felt like pulling teeth to decide on one. In the end he got the new iPhone with unlimited texting and free internet, it'll take him time to adjust but what made her relieved was to see him happy about it. There was a knock on the door, she answered it to see Tim standing outside her door with a bouquet of roses. "Good Evening milady, I wanted to say thank you very much for the phone and I guess...for everything else! I didn't know how to reward you properly, I hope these roses will represent my token of gratitude." Tim said, blushing like a hopeless romantic. Akina blushed as well and took the roses, "Thanks...I love roses."  
"No woman could resist a rose."  
"Yeah..I guess you're right."  
"So, I was wondering...I saw this fair while you in class and I was wondering if you'd like to go."  
"You're asking me..on a date?"  
Tim got all nervous, "Um..uh..YES! I mean no. Maybe? Oh I don't know."  
"You fool. Sure, I'll go with you. When do you want to go?"  
"Now!"  
"Now? I was hoping you'd say Saturday or Friday."  
"Friday can work...!"  
"Okay, then we'll go on Friday."  
Akina shut her door as to bid him a good night, he went back to his room and right as soon as he closed the door and locked it (He was sure he did) he began jumping around and squealing like a fangirl. (Well clearly he IS a fanboy so it'd work.) "My first date! I'm actually going on my first date! Oh Captain if you could see me now, I can't imagine how proud you'd be!" He said. Tim climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep, but that night he was expecting a good dream. Something like him and Akina at the fair, maybe even recieving his first kiss. But this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

_** Zarok had once again came back and he had just captured him. In his nightmare he was tied to a chair, he could feel a cloth shoved in his mouth and something to keep it shut. Zarok appeared to be reading something, he looked different. Instead of his tunic he wore a red sweater, black pants and a long white robe. He had glasses so he could read the text more efficiently. The wicked sorcerer looked up and smiled sinisterly, "Ah, you're awake. How do you like the chloroform?" Teasing. He was teasing him! Tim struggled from his prison, **__**but it was no use. He needed a knife, depending if the bonds he was tied down with were made of rope. But they weren't. He wanted to cry out for help, but thanks to the gag he couldn't. Instead of it being loud and clear it was muffled and sounded like someone having an orgasm. Zarok laughed, "You think they can hear you?! Wrong. Even if they can, they won't reach you in time." "Fhy mre youf roinff riff?" Was all Tim could muffle out, what he ment to say was, "Why are you doing this?" Zarok didn't answer, "Let me just clarify that you're not sitting in any old chair, this one can kill you with just one pull of this lever." He gestured to the lever next to his desk, "Well, it might take time. But let me demonstrate." He pulled it and a sudden pain was inflicted on Tim, it hurt so bad he wanted it to stop. He found himself crying and screaming through his gag, "Stoff! Stoff! Stoff! Curfnn! HMPH MPH!" Zarok laughed evilly as Tim panicked and struggled to stay alive and break free.**_

"Tim! Come on Tim, wake up!" a feminine voice said. His eyes opened, Akina was staring at him. "Hey, it's alright now. You were having nightmare." She said. Tim sat up, breathing lightly, "Yes..a nightmare..I'm sorry if I disturbed you." "It's fine." she replied. Akina looked up and down at him, "You look good."  
"What?" He was pretty sure that sounded a bit perverted.  
"Oh..my apologies, I ment you seem okay." _Liar._  
"I didn't hurt myself did I?"  
"No."  
"So...?"  
Akina kissed his cheek before getting off the bed, "Come to my room if you have another nightmare, I'll be more than happy to give you a pill." Tim put a hand to his cheek, Akina had already left so he could squeal again. A kiss! He got kissed! Well, on the cheek that is. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He felt a strange desire for lust...his face got hotter than it had been, he had this sudden craving for her. He wanted her to be his, for just a while maybe-  
Tim slapped himself, what was he thinking?! This is a sin! Lust is one of the many deadly sins and the one he normally avoids. He never really had mischievous and inappropriate thoughts about women, nor did he show any sexual signs of being horny nor perverted. _No, do not let yourself fall into temptation, you are Catholic, you must never let that happen!_ He mentally slapped himself again to get rid of the idea. He wanted to get some sleep, then it occurred to him...are Captain and the others looking for him?  
Hopefully they were, he really wanted to go home. He longed to be with his friends again, they probably cancelled the wedding because of him. Maybe Dan hadn't forgotten his promise. He also wondered, how was Kiya? She must be upset, but also worried. She was like a big sister to him (Like how Megwyne was more of a Mother to him).

Kiya was wrapped around Dan's strong arms, they were in the bed; the master bedroom reeked of sex. Dan was lucky to convince Al to let them use the room, the genie never really minded sleeping on the couch (After all, he did sleep in a skull for a century). Kiya kissed her fiance passionately, "I love you, Daniel." "And I love you too Kiya, my princess." Dan purred as he stroked her beautiful black hair. "It's been so difficult these past two days since we've been here. I hope we can find Tim soon enough." He sighed. Kiya nuzzled into his chest to comfort him, with her majestic fingers she toyed around with Dan's lucious black as raven's wings locks of hair. "I see how deeply you care for Tim, " she said. He nodded his head, "Sometimes I see him as more of a little brother than a long-time friend. Our companionship began a bit like this..."

_Gallowmere, 1275_

26 year old Daniel held the bucket, he was grumbling to himself. He absolutely HATED chores, especially when his Mum sometimes threatened to pull him out of training. He wanted to become a knight one day, he had proven himself by picking up an actual sword without fail when he was 10 years old. He reached the old well just by the Castle's garden. He was about to get the water when he heard a voice from down below,"Help...!" Dan took a huge step back. He remembered a bunch of men scaring him, telling the tale of a child who had fallen down a well and now haunts anybody that came across it. But the men said the child's voice in the story was demonic and sinister, the one he heard was angelic and a tad cheshire.  
He went back over to the well and looked down, from the bottom there was a boy about 4 years old; he had brown hair, blue eyes and wore nothing but green. The poor thing had a bump on his head and was soaking wet from the water. He was lucky that it wasn't enough to make him drown, but he was enough to spoil it. "Please help me!" he cried. Dan could see the stray tears on the boy, "Where are your parents?"  
"My Mum is inside the castle looking for me. She didn't hear me when she came by the well and Papa is training with the other Archers."  
"Don't you have any siblings?"  
"No, I do not."  
"How did you get down there?!"  
"I was getting water like you were but I slipped on the other bucket I used as a stool and I fell."  
_Dan saw an extra bucket by the well, this kid knew exactly what he was talking about! He saw that there was no rope, how will he get this kid out? An idea popped up, the well wasn't deep so he climbed down. "You came for me!" The boy cried, jumping into his arms. Dan held onto the child, "I'm going to get you out of here." Climbing out was easy, the entire time he climbed the boy clung onto Daniel tightly, never wishing to let go. Once out Daniel couldn't help but smile, the boy was overjoyed to have escaped. "Tell me, what's your name?" Dan asked, kneeling down to the child's height. "My name is Timothy Faith Andrews!" he said with a bright smile. "Why don't I call you Tim?" Dan asked, ruffling his hair. Little Tim smiled even brighter than before, "I like that! You must be Daniel, my Mum told me all about you. Is it really true..? You really killed all those mean monsters?" Dan chuckled, another fan huh? Certainly not like the girls who would crawl to his feet just to hear his stories, but this one was MUCH younger than any other girl. He even looked like one just by the haircut and the green tunic he wore. "Can you tell me a story? Please?" Tim begged. "Sure, but first let's go get your Mum, let her know that you're alright." Dan said. As they walked away Tim kept on smiling, which made the garden and the rest of the castle seem brighter and lively.  
"Is there something you want to do when you grow up?"  
"Yes, I want to be Gallowmere's greatest Archer! I know I can do it!"  
"I have a feeling you and I will be good friends..."  
"Forvever and ever?"  
Dan chuckled again, "We'll see about that."_

"So that's what happened.." Kiya said, taken away by the emotion put into Dan's story. It was so heart warming yet at the same time heart breaking. From the story that she was told, she can tell that Dan had lost someone important, way before he met her he was very special. "I've sworn to protect him, now look at what has happened!" Dan put a hand to his face, sighing and trying not to think about it. "That's why we're here, to find him. With that girl he's with he should be fine." Kiya said. Dan kissed her, "You always know what to say."

The next morning was nothing special; more weird dishes served for breakfast, changing into their modern clothes and getting ready for their search. Al was in the living room waiting for them when he heard the home phone ring, _Better not be anymore telemarketing people to bug me._ He picked the phone up and answered it, "Hello?"  
"Yes, we are calling from the Emergency room to inform you about your friend...um..Tim I think his name was."  
Al wasn't that surprised, he already left so what was the point of having to listen?  
"He already left, why are you calling?"  
"I've called to inform you that-"  
The line went dead before the doctor can finish.  
"Oh-oh no!" He got up and went outside to check on the electricity box. He opened it, there wasn't any problems. Everything was in place, then what was wrong?  
The Hospital was in ruins, the nurses were lucky enough to get all patients out, some weren't lucky. Most died or were fatally wounded. Dr. Theodore and Nurse Cheryl were outside the ruins of the facility, they have no idea what happened. All they remember was that a man came in and started wreaking havoc, killing everyone in sight. Theodore remembered seeing the man going to the room where Tim previously was. He managed to get a look at him; he was Scottish with fiery red hair, a horse-like face, his eyes glowed violet and his skin looked like he was dead for more than a thousand years. The brute was tall and fearsome if he could think about it, his voice was demonic and gruff. Theodore's spine tingled when the man said, "Where is he?"  
Nurse Cheryl clung onto him, "Oh my god, all those lives...! The ones we've worked so hard to save, gone!" Theodore held her close, "Cher..it'll be alright.." He wasn't actually sure how everything was going to be alright, all the records were burned to smithereens! He looked up and saw the man coming out of the Hospital, he walked towards another man, this one was unnaturally tall, he had black hair and wore a labcoat. "I see you didn't find him, Kardock." The tall man said. "My apologies my liege, but Tim has already vanished." Kardock bowed his head in shame. "Well no matter, did you find any traces?" he asked. Kardock nodded and took out a vial filled with blood, "I took the blood samples they had. This was the only thing I could find." The man slapped the vial to the ground, "Fool! I don't need blood, I'm not cloning him. I need a scent! A trail!" "I could smell his trail but it stops right were we stand. The rest is covered." He explained.  
"Question M'Lord?"  
"You may ask."  
"Why did you bring Tim back to life?"  
"I wasn't intending to bring him back, I was only using him as an experiment."  
"You never do change do you?"  
"Correct, now we must be off before somebody sees us."  
Kardock began to change right before Theodore and Cheryl, his lower body began shifting and changing into a horse's. The tall man climbed on and Kardock rode off. "I can't believe I just witnessed all this." Cheryl gasped out, "God help Tim, wherever he may be."  
Akina was in the kitchen fixing up breakfast, Tim had not yet awakened and she felt it might be best to surprise him with a little breakfast in bed. She was fixing up pancakes with maple syrup, a classic Canadian breakfast that anyone can enjoy! She finished making them and put it in a tray, she added a fork, napkin and a cup of tea to the tray before picking it up and taking it up to his room. Fortunately the door was open, she went in and set it on the desk. She approached Tim, whom was curled up and sleeping like a baby. Akina blushed, he looked so innocent, so pure, majestic, truly a figure of grace. She put a hand on his cheek, he was so cold. Was it from falling into the fountain yesterday? Probably. She moved her hand down to his neck, it felt perfect. Then it went down to his chest, quite small for a boy his age. His arms were skinny; like they should, his waist was small, almost like hers. Her hand stopped right there, she placed her other hand on his waist and gently shook him. Tim moaned a bit before waking up, Akina recoiled her hands away from him as he sat up. Tim stretched out his arms and gave out a light yawn, he rubbed his eyes to fix his vision. Akina smiled at him, "Good Morning, I trust you slept well?" Tim looked up at her and smiled, it made her melt. His smile was just so..irresistable! "Yes, I slept pleasantly thank you." he replied.  
Akina brought the tray to him, "I made this for you." "Oh no, you really shouldn't have." He said, still a bit affected from sleep, "Besides, I have no idea what it is you made."  
"They're called pancakes!"  
"Pan..cakes?"  
"Yep!"  
"What is this pancake made up of?"  
"Flour, sugar, butter, milk, eggs...etc.."  
"Sugar. Are you rich? Only Royalty can afford that kind of thing."  
"Well, I'm more on the somewhat rich side."  
"Oh do tell!"  
"Actually, sugar can be easily purchased. They're only a couple Euros."  
"Only a couple? Amazing!"  
Akina gestured to the fork and picked it up, "And I'm assuming you don't know what this utensil is called, yes?"  
"I already know what it is."  
"And let me guess, the cooks used it for the cooking?"  
"Yes! You're quite the intelligent one, Akina."  
"Enough talk, now eat."  
Tim cut up one piece of his food and took a bite out of it. It tasted sweet, buutery. Not to mention it felt fluffy and soft! He gulped it down with some tea then looked at Akina, "It tastes good!" She smiled at him, "I'm glad you like it."  
She got up and left the room and went to her bedroom to change. She previously wore a tank top with short shorts and walked around completely barefoot. Akina went into her closet and picked out her orange T-shirt that had the word, "Shoujo" written on it, a plaid orange skirt, her black combat boots, orange and black striped stockings. Akina kept her choker on at all times, she slipped on her black and white striped fingerless gloves. She went back to Tim's room to not find him there, she went to the kitchen and saw him putting the dishes in the sink. _Heh, he's pretty helpful. _  
Tim turned around, he was still wearing the huge nightshirt, baggy pants and school shoes she gave him. He looked up and down at her, "Is this what girls wear these days?" "No, it's what I wear." She replied. He reached out his hand, "What are you doing!?" Akina yelled. "I want to feel your hair." Tim said.  
"My hair?"  
"But of course! It's just so long.."  
"Heheh...that's what she said."  
"Who are you refering to?"  
"Nothing, it's an inside joke."  
"But may I feel it?"  
"Sure."  
Tim put a hand on her chocolate brown hair, it was silky and smooth, he ran his hand through it. It went on until it reached the end, which was tied with an orange ribbon. "Is this..real?" He asked. "Been growing it for 10 years." Akina proudly declared. Tim smiled, her pride reminded him of Captain Fortesque. They both have that triumphant pose and the glistening pride in their eyes. What made it more ironic is that they both had eye problems, Dan's missing eye and Akina's terrible vision were somehow linked. "Before we go to the Fair, I want to get you some more clothes. Don't want you running around in just my Dad's nightshirt and baggy pants." She said, grabbing her wallet and shoving it in her purse. Tim looked at her, "New clothes? Isn't the uniform more than enough?" Akina shook her head, she grabbed his hand and led him to the garage. He began blushing, she was holding his hand again. His heart started thumping more loudly than usual, his cheeks changing to a brilliant shade of pink.  
Why in the world was she doing this? Was it because she liked him or something? They went in the garage and Akina revealed a green scooter with a plush seat, a helmet and a gigantic light on the front. "It's my Dad's scooter, well...WAS my Dad's. He doesn't use it anymore so I own it." She got on the seat and put on her helmet, "Get on." Tim nervously got on the scooter, he was behind Akina. She looked back at him, "Hold on tight and don't ever forget." The garage doors and front gate opened up, she pulled the scooter into full throttle. He held onto Akina, not too tightly though. He really shouldn't wreck her ribcage. But when the scooter started, it didn't take more than a couple seconds to realize what was happening. Akina drove the scooter so fast, Tim's grip got tighter around her, he buried his face into her shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly. "AAAAAHHH!"  
Akina giggled when he screamed. He sounded like a girl! A really cute one...


	8. Chapter 7: Small talk

Chapter 7

"I'm not quite fond of the color." Tim put the sweater back on the rack, it was a light blue sweater with a white collar. Akina groaned, "Come on Tim, you have to get something in a different color, you're not gonna wear green all the time." Since they've arrived at the Mall he's been getting nothing but green clothes. It was a bit tricky, he had to find one at his size (He's probably an XS), the right color (green, of course) and see if it's comfortable. He constantly insisted in paying for everything but the problem was that he had gold coins, not actual money. Most of the clerks gave him an odd stare or tried calling security on him. Akina had to persuade them not to hurt him and accept the coins, so far it's been working. What can she say? They just made some clerks 20% richer.  
Akina picked out a whole bunch of clothes, usually the first thing she laid eyes on and gave it to him, "Try these on. And I better not hear any complaining." he gave her a pouty look before getting in one of the dressing rooms. She sat down on one of the seats, waiting patiently for him to finish. He came out in no less than 5 minutes, he was wearing denim skinny jeans, a green turtle-neck with a dark green shirt over it, a red feather necklace and brown sneakers. Even though Akina specifically told him no more green clothes, this one could be an exception. After all, he did look cute in that outfit! "I-I'm sorry Ms. Akina! I just couldn't keep myself from temptation! Oh, I'm a bad man!" Tim panicked. Akina giggled, she walked towards him and gently took up his hand, "I think we've had enough shopping for today, I'll let you keep the clothes."  
After paying, Tim never felt so horrible! He had given himself away into temptation, who knows what other immoral things he could do next! He was certain he was to be hung for such disobedience. "I'm sorry..." He quietly said, head hung low and feeling very ashamed, "I am most certain I am going to be hung by the neck if the Court finds out of my disobedience!" Akina stared at him for a while, he was freaking out over that? Pityful, Tim still had a long way to go if he were to fit into society. "Disobedience? Court? Tim, I'm sorry to tell you this but this isn't Medieval times anymore, the Era you once knew is gone. Things have changed, you just made a mistake. That's modern life, people make mistakes, and we all learn from them." She said, lightly stroking his cheek with her dainty hand. He looked up at her, "You're right...maybe I was going a bit...oh how do you say..? Overboard?"  
"Now you're getting the idea!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, man!"  
"Joyous of days! How wonderful!"  
"But that's the first step, you've a lot to go."  
"Hey, no fair!"  
They got back on the scooter and off they went to the Fair. While riding on the scooter Tim again, began to feel rather warm inside. Was he in love? He had been blushing every time she grabbed his hand. "You okay?" Akina asked. Tim nodded, "I'm fine...this whole scooter thing, it might take me a while to get used to."  
"It may take you longer to get used to this society in general."  
"Yes, I believe you mentioned before that things changed."  
"Well, there's still the Troll's Head Tavern, been around for centuries..."  
"I remember going there with Captain Fortesque."  
"Oh really now?"  
"He would sometimes buy me a drink, even though I kept insisting on paying."  
"You did drink alcohol, right?"  
"Of course, but I can only stand a bit of Ale or wine. I'm not a drinker."  
"I figured. You look like somebody who wouldn't touch alcohol."  
The scooter stopped, there they were in front of a festival of lights. People in pairs or groups entertaining themselves with the mini games set on display for their enjoyment. The sound of laughter amongst the people were music to Tim's ears, how he adored and yet envied the ones having a fun time. He now wished to belong. To fit in with the crowd. Akina snapped him out of cloud nine, "Hello! Earth to Canny Tim! Can you hear me?" "Oh! Sorry!" he blushed, turning his face away from hers. "Well then, what are we standing around for? Let's start with playing some games." Akina started to walk away from the scooter, Tim followed her to the first booth they saw. This one had a little bow-like device and targets, there were prizes hung up at the top, waiting to be won. "A minature crossbow! I thought they didn't exist!" "They do, give it a try." Akina ushered him to grasp onto the bow. She laid a small slip of paper, _**This must be the "money" she was talking about...**_ Tim thought. This was the first time had seen modern money.  
The vendor of the mini-game brought up very small targets and put them behind the other ones. "Let me explain, the large ones are worth one small prize, the medium ones are medium prizes, but the smallest are worth one huge prize" The vendor gestured to a set of items; in one row was little stuffed teddy bears in different colors, the second was different stuffed animals in multicolor and the final row was one prize; a box with a small device inside it. "The iPhone 5...what a prize!" Akina gasped. The vendor smiled at Tim, "If I were you, I'd win the little lady a teddy bear." But the Archer declined, "I'd rather win her that." he pointed to the iPhone, the vender scoffed, "Good luck old mate, many had already tried getting it. You have three arrows, use them wisely."

Tim saw no need to aim, he shot at the smallest target with the first arrow with no trouble. It was a direct hit. The vendor stared at him dumbfounded, "You..you won! I guess I was wrong." he willingly handed the iPhone over to the Archer and turned away to think.

So far their visit to the Fair has been enjoyable, usually Fairs are cheap and leave somewhat unpleasant memories behind. But for Akina, having Tim around made it feel like she was at Disneyland Paris, his smiling made her very comfortable. After hitting all the games, they went on line for one of the rides. It was covered in hearts and a pair of lovers were going in and out of a long tunnel, "Tunnel of Love" it was called. "Bear with me here, but it's a rather cheesy ride to go on. I'm only taking you on smooth rides, you're not quite ready for fast and extreme rides yet." Akina said, tearing a piece of cotton candy and offering it to him. Tim gladly accepted the fluffy pink cotton and munched on it eagerly. "Normally I don't eat cotton candy, too much sugar...plus I keep getting the evil eye when I see my dentist." Akina plopped another piece into her mouth.  
The wait wasn't too long, they weren't all that eager to go on the ride but they were here to have fun right?  
They stepped onto the small boat and went in the tunnel, which wasn't much to behold; just sappy love songs being played and glowing hearts all over the place. "This sucks..." Akina muttered, turning away from Tim, but not noticing her hand on top of his. He took notice of it and blushed, "Um...yes, I seem to find it a bit tame." His heart raced again, why was he sweating all of a sudden? His hand shook lightly, his stomache was squeezed in like he was being crushed by a giant, and his cheeks were turning pink again. He took a deep breath, "Akina..." "Yes?" she answered. "Thank you," he replied, "Thank you for everything you're doing. I've never met a girl this...confident and full of attitude."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you're..an elemental gal."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No no no no! I mean like..oh..um..."  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
"Certainly not! I'm saying that you're unique..."  
"Oh so now I'm an antique?"  
"Yes! See, I like girls who are confident."  
"So..you like me."  
"It's not like that!"  
"Then what is it?"  
Tim leaned in a bit closer to her, "Yes, I do like you. As a friend that is! Not in a romantic kind of way, no..."  
He was getting more nervous; Tim began to think, _**What would Captain Fortesque do?**_ He makes it so easy, but that was a long time ago...this is 2012, not 1286. He looked directly at her, despite his current state. He melted at even a simple gaze at her; it then occurred to him that she was _**beautiful,**_ not just pretty or cute, **beautiful**. Sure she had a bit of fat in her, but it didn't matter.  
The boat came to a very harsh halt, meaning it was time to go. Akina got out first, she helped him get off while also retreiving the prizes they had won earlier. "Okay, that was lame...let's try the ferris wheel. Maybe that'll knock some excitement into you." she said. "Why? I'm already having fun, it's like nothing I've ever experienced!" Tim replied, "I'm beginning to like the new Gallowmere, but I still miss the old one." She only made a small smile at him then guided him to the Ferris Wheel.  
It was a tall ride, at least 6 stories high, Tim's colors were drained from his body. Hights were never his forte, but he was never afraid of them! Goodness no, he was only worried about plummeting to a second death. Upon getting on one of the small boxes to carry them, Akina removed the ribbon from her hair and blindfolded Tim, "There was a reason why I wanted to take you on this ride, I'll show you when we get to the top." he was suddenly startled at the sound of rattling and the feeling of being picked up.  
For a short while there was pitch black, the sounds and feelings all around him were his eyes. The box came to a halt again, "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now." Akina said. Upon given approval Tim removed the blackness from his eyes and his breath was (almost literally) taken away, the box was so high up they can see the entire city from here! "Wow...!" He gasped. It was sparkling with millions of beady lights, the water reflected the shimmer and the pale moon gave out a nice spotlight. "It's like the stars are not on just the skies, but both land and sea! Or a thousand fireflies just lighting up the land!" Tim exclaimed. "Yes, it's quite beautiful out isn't it?" she said, looking out into the distant skies and into the stars. The sky was a dark blue with tints of white, little shiny stars that decorated the sky twinkled brightly. It was like a Christmas tree! "I've never seen anything like it!" he said. "That's city life for you." Akina crossed her arms. Now if there were a nice cool summer breeze instead of heat, better than to boil your brains out. "So...what are the things I've missed these past centuries?" Tim asked. Akina sighed, "Boy you missed a lot. Nothing much; just war, war, war, and did I also mention war?" Tim chuckled a bit, "You have, at least four times." "Damn, you counted? As for the things you missed, well...women have gained their legal rights both in the UK and United States, can't remember which other countries still treat women like dirt." she rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses, "We still have Kings and Queens here, mostly Queens...the rest of them have Presidents or dictators." Akina strained, what else was there? Before she could say anything else the ride came to an end. The vendor gave them an evil eye, it encouraged them to get out before he started yelling, once out Akina got out her wallet, "So, are you hungry? We can grab something to eat if you like." "Now that you mention it, I am a tad famished..." he replied. Akina's face lit up, "Great! I know a really nice Italian restaurant and I guarantee, you're going to love it." Tim's mind went blank, _Italian_? Here?He had heard of Italy, but hadn't expected their culture to expand. Although it would be nice to try some new things, wouldn't it? He HAD been doing it since he got here.

A man stood in a vacant room, surrounded by vials, tubes, microscopes, and countless shelves of organs inside a jar. He had a piece of skin and was examining it, taking notes on the side. His goal was to bring the dead back to life, he had succeeded only once. He had tried others but just wouldn't work perfectly like the first test subject, upon hearing news that the subject had been sent to the hospital he immediately rushed over in hopes of finding him there; heavily drugged and in bed, resting. "I had expected Canny Tim to still be in that hospital...unless he must've escaped. Knowing him he takes things the wrong way." he muttered. A Scottish man entered the room, he bear photographs in his meaty hands, "My liege, I have something to show you." his lord turned to look at him, almost immediately did his face go into disgust and agitation, "What is it, Kardok? Can't you see that I'm busy?"  
"It's about Tim, the one you experimented on."  
"The scrawny wuss...ah yes, I remember."  
"I was at a festival when I saw him."  
"Oh, so you found him?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you grab him?"  
"He was with someone, a girl."  
"A girl? Him? With a girl?!"  
he burst into a fit of laughter, "He couldn't even talk to one even if that bloody twit Fortesque showed him how!"  
"Well you'll have to believe it, I took photos."  
Kardok laid three of them on the table the man was examining. Each one had Tim; in new clothes, healthy as a horse, and with a GIRL. The man looked at the girl in the pictures, he recognized her almost immediately. "That's Ms. Kurosagi, she's one of my biology students, I must say she's not perfect at what she does. Always drawing and drifting off. Who would've thought that she of all girls could take him in? Never suspected she had a heart of gold. I've never seen her so much as say a word." Kardok was suddenly intrested in this girl, "You know her well don't you?" The master nodded, "Lost her mother in a plane crash when she was a year old, a miracle that the young one had survived." he knew now why his champion would want information, "So you wish to use her as bait? Cliché, but I like it." If Akina were to be captured then Tim would most certainly go after her, by now he's probably falling in love with her. Just by the way he was blushing in the pictures it wasn't that hard to miss.


End file.
